A Consulting Detective's Babysitter (REWRITE)
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Thea Karr-Michael's life isn't the prettiest, she'd had it rough. Now she's working for Scotland Yard, and instead of staying with them, she's forced to be the "babysitter" of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. What happens when she starts enjoying more than she thought she would? What if Thea sees something in Sherlock no one else can? Sherlock/OC


**One**

_"So," Thea glanced at her best friend, drinking a glass of red wine on the couch in New York. "Who's this guy who had you smitten as a kitten?"_

_"Clara!" Thea threw her head back against the back of the couch. _

_"Oh, come on, Thea. You go away for almost two years and you didn't write or call! You were a detective and you had the coolest job ever! So tell me – Holmes or Watson? And who swung for the other team?" Clara asked with a smirk._

_"You're a bitch."_

_"Hey, I need the details."_

_"Either of them are gay, Clara. They happen to be straight. Perfectly straight." Thea muttered into her glass._

_"So which one?"_

_"The blog post is up already."_

_"I don't care! I want to hear it from your mouth!" _

_"Mr. Science of Deduction himself, Sherlock Holmes." Thea said, resting her head in her hand. "Sherlock! You fell for the psychopath?" Clara laughed._

_"A fully functioning sociopath, Clara. He was functional." Thea said._

_"I'm sure he was."_

_"You know how to really piss me off." Thea stood up from the couch, downing the remaining wine. _

_"Thea, you know it's my nature to tease. So, just tell me – how'd you meet him?" Clara asked, leaning forward. _

_"I didn't meet him until after my birthday." Thea said, leaning against the bookcase in Clara's apartment._

_"So you were there for pretty much four months until you officially met him? Lame!" Clara groaned._

_"Who's telling this story? Me or you?"_

_"Continue,"_

_"Thank you. So it started when I got off the plane. That idiot worker just had to greet me." Thea muttered. "It's their job." Clara pointed out._

_"There was a murder."_

_"It really does follow you."_

_"That's what Lestrade said." _

* * *

October 12th:

"Welcome to London, England, miss."

London, England – the place of her youth. Thea Karr-Michael rolled her neck as she walked past the worker to collect her bags. Why did she have to be sent over to England, be a detective or should she say a detective inspector or was it sergeant?

Thea went through all the checkpoints, getting her luggage and grabbing a cab. She told the cabbie the address of the hotel she was staying out for the next few days before she got her act together and looked for a flat.

Using her fake English accent she perfected on the plane ride, she paid the cabbie and began her long life there.

Thea was barely in the room when her iPhone began to ring. She groaned as she lugged her belongings to the bed. Thea dug in her messenger bag to get her phone out before the call went to voice mail.

"'Ello?"

"Is this Detective Thea Karr-Michael from the New York City branch?"

"You must be Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Great to finally hear your voice." Thea rolled her eyes at the man on the other line.

"Please tell me you've arrived to England."

"I just got to my room-"

"Perfect. I'll text you the address."

"A murder already?"

"You must attract death."

"Oh, very humorous, detective. See you in 20." Thea hug up, flopping on the bed. She couldn't get an hour to herself, nope, it never happens like that.

* * *

November 26th:

The rain that was falling that night was drenching Thea. She was our flat hunting - a month later. She couldn't pay the hotel bills forever; she already had an outraging bill as it was. Thea didn't like the last 5 flats she saw. She wanted one that had at least two bedrooms - just in case - a nice living area and a functioning fireplace in her price range. Oh, and she didn't want a flat mate or a flat share.

As soon as she got to the hotel, her phone rang. "Okay, it is not me! It's the hotel!" Thea growled as she answered the phone. It was Lestrade; she had his number on speed dial since the first day he called her.

Another body was found, just like the first.

* * *

January 27th:

Lucky number 27 was the number she was turning on January 27th. Thea was treating herself to a night off and a bottle of wine from the hotel. Thea was standing by the window, taking in the night when she saw a car pull up. "No! Not tonight! Not now!" Thea hissed as she downed the alcohol. She met Lestrade halfway.

"It's my day off. It's my birthday, Lestrade, you gave me this day!"

"You're the best we've got."

"Gee, that makes me all warm and fuzzy, Lestrade." Thea rolled her eyes. "Same as the last two?"

"Exactly the same."

"Allow me to get my coat." Thea said, with a groan.

**ACDB**

"The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister of Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Phillimore." Thea was standing in the back of the room during the interview with Scotland Yard's best. "In the light of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing, but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now."

Thea rolled her eyes.

"Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?" One of the reporters asked over the chatter of the rest. "Well, they all took the same poison. Um, they were all found in places they had no reason to be. None of them had shown any prior indication-"

"But you can't have serial suicides."

"Well, apparently you can."

"These three people, there's nothing that links them?" Another male reporter asked. "There's no link we've found yet, but, we're looking for it – there has to be one." Lestrade said as the phones in the room beeped and rang.

**Wrong!**

Thea questioned the text message, quickly sending one off to Lestrade. "If you've all got texts, please ignore them." Sergeant Sally Donovan said.

"It just says 'wrong'."

"Yeah, well, just ignore it. Okay, if there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring this session to an end." Sally called out to everyone.

"If they're suicides, what are you investigating?"

"As I say, these suicides are _clearly_ linked. It's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating." Thea smiled at the head detective as the room filled with the beeps and rings of cell phones.

**Wrong!**

"Says 'wrong' again."

"One more question."

"Is there any chance that these are murders?" A female reporter asked. "And if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?"

"I know that you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference – the poison was clearly self-administered." Lestrade said. "Yes, but if they _are _murders, how do people keep themselves safe?" She asked.

"Well, don't commit suicide." Thea closed her eyes, shaking her head. That could be the _worse _thing he could have said to a room full of news hungry reporters. "Obviously, this is a frightening time for people, but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be." Lestrade corrected himself.

All the phones went off. _Again._

**Wrong!**

Lestrade got a text message and forwarded it to Thea. She looked up from the message, nodding her head towards Lestrade. Thea slowly made it out of the room before someone noticed she was leaving. She met up with Lestrade and Donovan, Sally was complaining about someone.

"If you can tell me _how _he does it, I'll stop him." Lestrade said. "Stop who, sir?" Thea said.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"_The _Sherlock Holmes?" Lestrade nodded, heading off to his office. Thea felt a smile form as she thought about meeting Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans! Yesterday I started writing this and I thought since I've got the first chapter complete, I'd be nice and give it to you guys! **

**So, welcome to the rewrite of Thea Karr-Michael. I changed the beginning and doing the actually case since I know a lot of people didn't like that I used the unaired pilot episode. **

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Sherlock or the things you recognize. I only own Thea and her best friend, Clara and Thea's backstory. **


End file.
